Cupcake v2
by trizzle234
Summary: A horror story of My Little Pony: Friendship is magic  This is a fan made version of Cupcakes. The original is done by Sergeant Sprinkles.


**Cupcakes v2**

**Cupcakes is originally created by Sergeant Sprinkles. **

**This is a fan-made version of the original.**

"You've got mail!" Rainbow Dash's laptop read.

"Oh an Email, from who?" Rainbow Dash went over to look at her laptop and notice that the Email was from her party loving, cheery friend Pinkie Pie was the one to message her.

-The message read-

"Hey Dash! I want to invite you to a little party of mine. Hehe. Come over to my place around 5 pm. Hehe. See you there." Rainbow Dash looked at the message with slight curiosity, noting that Pinkie seemed a little bit cheery then usual.

5 pm

Rainbow Dash walks over to her friends house. She opens the door to find that all of the lights except one are turned on.

"Pinkie you here?" Rainbow Dash called back.

"Hehe over here Dash. Take a seat. The snacks will be ready in a moment." Pinkie called out from the darkness.

She came out with a plate with two colorfully striped cupcakes.

"Oh those look delicious Pinkie. Did you make those?" Rainbow Dash asked her friend still in a creepy like cheery mood.

The two "friends" ate the cupcakes, enjoying them a lot.

"Did you like the cupcake I baked for you?" Pinkie asked her friend who was finishing off her cupcake.

"Yeah they were delicious, could I maybe have the recipe sometime?"

Pinkie glared at Dash and said. "Well maybe." She said, with a creepy voice.

Dash finished her cupcake, when Pinkie pushed her against the wall.

"W-what's going on Pinkie? Why did you?" before Dash could finish Pinkie had pulled out a knife.

"Pinkie what are you doing?" Rainbow Dash yelled out with fear.

"Relax Dash." Pinkie called back in a cheerful tone.

Rainbow Dash was clearly frightened, when she was strapped to the wall.

"P-Pinkie?" She yelled while the cheery pony motioned toward her with the knife.

"I said relax Dash. You wanted to know how to make my cupcakes didn't you?" Pinkie told her friend.

Dash was beginning to realize this isn't a party. This was a nightmare.

"S-stop it!" Dash cried out.

"Now first." Pinkie slammed a bowl full of sugar and what looked like a cutie mark.

"A-are t-those?"

"Yup Cutie marks! Hehe!" She responded to her scared friend.

"And you're the finishing touch!" She giggled while making her way to Dash.

"Now first we need a bit of your wing." She stabbed the knife into Dash's left wing.

"W-why are you doing this Pinkie?" She shouted out in pain.

Pinkie payed no attention to her friend in pain and continued carving a square path on her wing.

"Stand still Dash. The more you move, the longer it'll take to make the cupcakes." She said while finishing the carving and pulling out the chunk of the wing.

Pinkie began dicing the wing into tiny bits. And threw them into the bowl. She went over for the right wing. "No, I think I got enough wing in the mix."

Dash began crying in pain as she looked over at her wing that was nothing but a tattered wing. It was drenched in blood from where Pinkie had cut it out.

"Please stop Pinkie!" Dash cried out.

"Like I said the more you struggle the longer it'll take." She responded cheerfully to her friend.

Pinkie then went for the horn of Dash. "Now some horn"

She carved the horn off of Dash's forehead. "OW! STOP!" She began screaming out in severe pain.

Dash began to become faint and blacked out from the excessive blood loss. "No you didn't see how I complete the cupcakes." Pinkie told her now unconscious friend. "Here have some of this. Hehe." Pinkie injected a needle full of adrenaline into Dash's leg.

"Wakey-wakey Dash! I'm not finished yet."

Dash was woozy from the adrenaline and from the blood loss.

"S-stop Pinkie." Dash said.

Finally Pinkie cut the hair off of Dash's head and stuck it into the nasty looking mix of her horn, chopped bits of wing, and hair.

Dash finally died from the blood loss.

"Well too bad for her, she'll never know the recipe to my cupcakes. Hehe."

Pinkie went over to her kitchen area and poured the mixture into cupcake tins. And stuck them in the oven.

"Ding!" Went Pinkie's oven.

"Oh goody my cupcakes are ready!"

Pinkie went over to her oven and pulled out her cupcakes. She removed one from the tin and began munching on it.

"Too bad for you Dash these cupcakes are so good. Hehe."


End file.
